


Our Story

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/M, Gen, Scalli is a wolf/Saiyan hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Scalli is resting on Vegito, passing by the heat of summer. She thinks back to when her sister, Saiyans, made everything possible





	Our Story

Scalli: *she lays on Vegito that has the air conditioning running. Chills go through her from the air cooling her down*

Vegito: *he opens an eye and sighs, going Super Saiyan to warm her up slightly*

Scalli: *she shrinks in him, thinking she did something bad to upset him* I'm sorry... *she said softly*

Vegito: *he kissed her head* none of that, my love

Scalli: *she looked up at him with puppy eyes*

Vegito: *he kissed her* just sleep

Scalli: I can't

Vegito: of course you don't *he said with a cheeky smile* what do you want to talk about?

Scalli: *she hums* how about when Sage first introduced us

Vegito: *he lightly chuckles* well which times?

Scalli: why not all

_*thunder rumbles out as rain pours down. A man walking through the woods unphased by the weather. A high pitch howl not far from the man calls out in pain and distressed*_

_Vegito: *his head whips to the sounds and runs to the source* 'please be okay whoever you are' *in front of him was a sad sight. A brown wolf lays in bear traps. One over its jaw, one on one of its legs. He carefully approached it* hey, shh. It's okay_

_*the wolf looked at him from the corner of its eye. Blue eyes pleading almost*_

_Vegito: oh poor thing... *he goes over to the wolf and carefully pries the trap off of its jaw. Surprised how the teeth of the trap never hit it. He starts working on the trap around its leg*_

_*something slowly approaches them from the woods. It's eyes piercing at Vegito just before it attacks. Jumping on Vegito and starts biting him. The other wolf tries to stand up and growls out to the white wolf on top of Vegito, who was protecting his face from the fast attack. The white wolf looks back at Vegito, snarling at him as its eyes turned red just as it gets off of him and goes over to the other wolf. Snapping the trap open by tearing it open and roughly shoves the wolf at the woods. Walking past it*_

_Vegito: *he slowly stands up, holding his arm and chest as he watches them leave* well...bye I guess_

_*the brown wolf turned around with a limp and stared at him before it got nipped by the other wolf and both took off*_

Scalli: she was just doing her job as well as protecting me

Vegito: I'm not blaming her. She did what she had to. My next favorite memory was the party

Scalli: oh God no

Vegito: *he snickered*

_*after winning the Power of the Tournament, Bulma wanted to celebrate as_ without _Sage and Scalli, they would've failed*_

_Scalli: *sitting on the sidelines with Sage, bored* how come I can't party?_

_Sage: alcohol with perverts especially with_ Yamrat _around isn't such a good idea for you to be having fun_

_Scalli: *scuffs* you know I'm older than you-_

_Sage: I saw the ugly side of humans for 2 years, Scalli *she faced her, her left eye patched up. Scars from fighting wolves and bears run through her face. The true marking of her terrible past lays throughout her body* and I can never forgive myself if a human dares lay a finger on you_

_Scalli: *her expression changed* that's in the future, Sage. Not now_

_Sage: I can never trust a human and either should you. We may be protecting and fighting for them, it doesn't change the fact that terrible people walk these lands_

_Scalli: *she sighs as she is right and goes back to observing everyone. Her eyes settled on a certain Saiyan*_

_Sage: *she smirked* I have no problem with Saiyans though_

_Scalli: no shit, we're one too. Just a mutation to it_

_Sage: going to ask him out?_

_Scalli: WHAT!? NO! Why say that shit man_

_Sage: because I actually like him. I'll tell him myself if you're too scared_

_Scalli: please don't. I don't think I want to live if I can't tell him myself_

_Sage: *she gets up and walks past the crowd to Vegito* hey!_

_Vegito: umm...hey_

_Sage: my sister likes you a lot and before you pull "oh well I don't like her that way" bullshit I know you do so go over to her and ask her out already_

_*the sound reflects off a dying cat as Scalli screams*_

_Vegito: o-o okay..._

Vegito: we both were done with life after that

Scalli: so blunt Jesus Christ

Vegito: *he kissed her* without her blunt state we wouldn't have gotten together

Scalli: true, until she threatened to stab and kill you on our first date

Vegito: how can I forget that *said dully*

_Sage: *helping Scalli find something to wear on her date* seriously what's up with people and dressing up for everything. I get weddings, and I get funerals, but a date? Come on now_

_Scalli: just going to bitch, moan, and complain?_

_Sage: yes I am and will. Seriously, Scalli, just_ wear _skinny jeans and a loose T-shirt. Hot yet cute as you are_

_Scalli: *she groans out, swaying her tail around in frustration* fine_

_Sage: I'll keep your man_ waiting _*leaves*_

_Scalli: *she rolled her eyes* just don't scare him off_

_Sage: 'can't promise' *she giggled and goes downstairs to see a ready Vegito* she'll be down soon_

_Vegito: okay_

_Sage: *she walks passed him before she grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall, pulling out her angel blade and holding it up at his throat* hurt my sister in any way and I'm keeping your head, you fucking understand? *her eyes blood red*_

_Vegito: *scared shitless, slightly nods. Sweating*_

_Sage: *she pulled away just as Scalli came down. Hiding her blade* good_

_Scalli: *she eyed Sage and she wraps her arms around Vegito's* umm..what?_

_Sage: he's to bring you back no later than 10. An exception to 11 if you tell me ahead of plans and possibly the entire night if you keep me updated on what's going on and what you're doing *eyes Vegito* right?_

_Vegito: yes ma'am *shaking under her gaze*_

_Scalli: *she looks between Sage and Vegito* oh-kay?_

_Sage: *completely normal* good, have fun you too!_

Vegito: I thought I was going to die...

Scalli: yeah she has that power alright

Vegito: she's still good though. No matter what people think. She's risking a lot for you and that's something I can't give or take away from

Scalli: *she smiled slightly* yeah, we already know that

Vegito: knowing her, she probably already saw all of this

Scalli: she did, I have no doubt. But I thank her every day for this

Vegito: I am too...or I would be kissing and eating dirt

Scalli: I don't think she would kill you. As she said, she likes you and rarely does she say that about something or someone. Take honor for it

Vegito: I guess you're right

Scalli: I always am *nips his lip in a playful manner* it's a Saiyans thing *her eyes reflect a golden color over her blue ones*

*the end*


End file.
